


Prompt: Risky Business

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night Finnemore February February 21st [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the fandot Creativity Night on Saturday the 21st of February 2015.</p></blockquote>





	Prompt: Risky Business

The 9.14 was always one of the quietest on their daily schedule. All the people who were off to work should have taken an earlier one and should be at work already, the students were either still in bed or had to be there ages ago, and most other frequent 'trainers' usually waited for the next one, just to be sure that they wouldn't end up in the middle of rush hour. So usually, the manager wouldn't start rightaway with ticket-stamping and spent a few minutes relaxing with his traindriver. A couple of friends of theirs mentioned to them how they spent downtime on their job, and the Manager had suggested they tried it as well. Wordgames. The Driver knew a lot of them, and the Manager had a brilliant mind for puns and trivia, so they should be sorted for a while. 

“Romantic comedies with Toms” the Driver announced right after they left the station. “Toms? You mean blokes called Tom? Or the other kind of toms....” the Manager asked him. “No, the name-ones. The other one we can't really play over the intercom later, can we?” the Driver said with a wink. “Alright then. Uhm...” the Driver started. “Lost in Austen! That one has two. Does it count double?” the Manager said. “No, not really. It's only one comedy. And it's not a film, it's a series. So only one point for that one. The Avengers?”  
“Good one! Uhm... Forrest Gump.”  
“Cast away”  
“Jerry Maguire”  
“Inception”.  
The Driver looked up, and harrumphed. “That's not a romantic comedie! That's a tragedy!”  
“No it isn't. Well, for Cobb it is. But don't you think Arthur and Eames are funny and have a kind of thing going on?” the Manager replied with a nod to the Driver.  
“Alright then, it sort of counts. Anyway, shouldn't you be out doing your job by now?”  
The Manager sighed. “Alright then. See you in a bit!” He gave the Driver a quick peck on the cheek and went off. When he had almost reached the end of the train, the intercom went on. Usually they didn't much communicate to each other, but this time the Driver seemed to not be able to control himself. “The Train Driver would like the Manager to know that it is a very 'Risky Business' driving the train alone, so would the Manager please make his way to the Train Driver?” The Manager finished his round and went up to the front of the train. “Care to tell me what that was all about?”  
“Yes. Risky Business is a film with Tom Cruise. I win!”

**Author's Note:**

> For the fandot Creativity Night on Saturday the 21st of February 2015.


End file.
